1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a device and method for cooling and dehumidifying room air.
2. Discussion of Background Information
Circulating air conditioners are primarily known from the prior art for heating and cooling room air in buildings. However, the operation of these devices is often associated with noise emissions and drafts. Therefore, water-bearing cooling elements such as, e.g., cooling ceilings have become established on the market. In cooling elements of this type, room air is cooled by a coolant flowing through cooling elements. Heat is extracted from the room air and transferred to the cooling element through thermal radiation and thermal conduction. The heat is transported away from the cooling element by the coolant. However, cooling elements of this type have a limited cooling capacity. Additionally, the temperatures of the cooling elements may not be kept too low, so as to avoid a separation of humidity present in the air, which would lead to mold formation. Moreover, cooling elements of this type are not suitable for dehumidifying room air, since the separation of the humidity present in the air raises the danger of mold formation on the cooling element, as previously described.
Cooling air for a greenhouse by pumping warm air past water that is sprayed is known from WO 06058959 A1. The heat of the air is transferred to the cooling water. However, a recirculation of air remains necessary to cool a room.